


Spare the Banquet (Spoil the Child)

by Buckie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nervousness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckie/pseuds/Buckie
Summary: Emotions are running high, and all of the stress that Yuuri has been feeling over the last few months begin to make themselves known. He and Victor begin to experience a lot of firsts together until the tension finally breaks and they share their first time together. Unfortunately, it makes them miss something important.Contains my own HCs on their sexuality (Victor's gay and Yuuri is pan/ demi)Takes place from the giving of the rings (in flashback) to after the banquet.





	Spare the Banquet (Spoil the Child)

**Author's Note:**

> As canon compliant as I could make it considering I started writing waaaaay before the Welcome to the Madness exhibition even came out and haven't really kept up to date with anything since then. Also timings of Olympic events are confusing and I am Not Smart.

Those 48 hours are full of a lot of firsts for the both of them. Yuuri ends up beating Victor’s world record and, whilst he feels ecstatic because of that, he also can’t quite believe that he’d made it onto the podium. Sure, it’s not gold, not after Yuri’s stunning performances, but it’s still a place on the podium – the second place on the podium, to be exact. And he’s thrilled, but he wouldn’t be Yuuri if he also wasn’t at least a little disappointed. He’d really, really wanted that gold, and not just for himself, not just for his family and friends, but for Victor too.

All he wanted was to impress him, to keep him by his side, to make him feel exhilarated by watching him on the ice, just like Victor has done for him for many, many years. Victor teases him about the gold when he comes off the ice, but they soon end up hugging and whispering lifelong promises to one another.

When they return to their hotel room Yuuri is beyond exhausted. He wants nothing more than to curl up in the warmth and comfort of his bed and dream about skating with Victor for many years to come. The world doesn’t know yet about Victor’s imminent return to the ice. Victor wants to release the news during the mini interviews just before their pair skate at the exhibition tomorrow. Because if there’s anything that that man is good at, it’s adding a touch of the dramatic to something that’s already over-dramatic. As if the two of them pair skating wouldn’t make people talk enough, right? Victor always has to push everything one step further. It’s one of the things that Yuuri admires most about him actually, that he’s always been a little… _extra_ in everything that he does. It’s what makes him so fascinating to watch. It’s what makes him an interesting person to be around.

Yuuri quietly unlinks his fingers from Victor’s and makes his way to the bathroom, loosening his clothes along the way. “I’m just going to have a quick shower and then I’m going to sleep,” he says before turning to give Victor a small smile. “Is that okay?”

“Of course, Yuuri. Anything you want.” Victor moves to sit on his bed, which is pushed up as close to Yuuri’s as it will go.

Yuuri blushes slightly before disappearing behind the bathroom door, his heart beating a little faster at the memory of the previous few nights. They’d pushed their beds together on their first night here, the night that Yuuri had given Victor something round and golden. They’d tried their best to make the set up work, cuddling in the middle of the beds and drifting off together in their embrace. But it had fallen a little flat when the beds parted slightly in the night and they ended up having to sleep on either side with nothing but their hands intertwined. But they made it work, as they always do… as they always will do.

And then last night had happened. The cold feeling of sleeping with someone who had their back turned to you, the two of you as far away from one another as possible. They’d not fallen out over their little argument, but Yuuri was finding it difficult to face the anxiety inducing fact that Victor would be leaving his side after the free skate to return to Russia. He woke up in the middle of the night, bleary eyed, and saw that Victor had barely moved in his sleep, his form balancing on the edge of the bed, his back tense. Yurri sighed at the sight, went over their brief conversation in his head, tried to think about what their conversations would be like tomorrow. When he’d finally drifted off again, it was with his arm outstretched towards Victor in an attempt to get closer to him. He’d smiled the next morning when he woke up to the light touch of Victor’s fingers on his palm.

Yuuri knew that tonight could be a little different. He thinks about it when he finally gets into the shower. Thinks about how they could fall asleep in each other’s arms and be damned about the beds parting. Or maybe they will spend the night talking about their future together, how Victor’s announcement and the pair skate are going to go tomorrow, where they’re going to live when they’re together. Or maybe… maybe another first will happen tonight.

Yuuri’s certainly thought about it, even before he’d even met Victor. About what those fingers would feel like. That skin. Those lips. He thrills slightly at the thought, his head spinning, his hand grabbing on to the cold tiles. Tonight… would not be a good night for that sort of thing. He’s exhausted and they still have to get up early tomorrow to put a few final practices in before their exhibition. And besides, it just doesn’t feel quite like the right time just yet, Yuuri thinks as he washes his hair and tries to forget about where his mind was just about to go.

Oblivious to the goings on behind the bathroom door, Victor sits propped up in his bed reading a book. The room is dully lit by his bedside lamp and he’s warm and comfortable in his loose, white shirt and black pyjama bottoms. He’s about to put his book down and turn in for the night when he hears the bathroom door unlock, Yuuri stepping out seconds later with mussed hair, a flushed face, and his pyjamas on.

“Feeling better, Yuuri?” He asks, bookmarking his page and softly putting it down on the bedside table. When he returns his attention to Yuuri, his smile is small but bright, his heart light with his adoration for the man.

“A little,” Yuuri replies with an equally small but beautiful smile, “but I could definitely do with some sleep.”

It’s not particularly late, a little after 11pm, but the tell-tale signs of exhaustion are evident on Yuuri’s face, despite his relaxed disposition.

“Ok,” Victor says warmly, “let’s call it a night and wake up refreshed for practice tomorrow. We still need to work on that first lift a little bit.” Yuuri nods, a determined look fighting to make its way on to his tired face, but it’s interrupted by a yawn. Victor chuckles lowly, “Come on, sleeping beauty,” he winks “let’s get you rested up.”

Yuuri moves to his bed as Victor simultaneously reaches for the bedside lamp but stops short when, instead of getting in to bed, Yuuri, having realised the gap between them, pushes their beds together once more.

“Yuuri?”

“I want…” he stops, looks away from Victor, takes a breath, looks back, “I want to sleep with you.”

Victor blushes in response, eyes wide and ears pink.

“No!” Yuuri’s hands come up in dismissal almost immediately. “That’s not what I-!” He wiggles into his bed, arms outstretched to Victor. “I mean… I want to feel you when we sleep. I want to fall asleep in your arms and feel your warmth and just- just stay close to me?”

Victor is still in shock when Yuuri finishes, but soon melts into a smile. After leaning over to switch off the light, he slides towards Yuuri’s open arms. The beds shift beneath their weight, already threatening to break apart. “Ok, Yuuri,” he encompasses him in his arms, his shoulder falls into the gap, “but we’re going to have to pick a bed to sleep in because I don’t quite think that this is going to work.”

Yuuri pulls back a little to look at Victor through lowered lashes. He places a firm palm on his chest and gives him a gentle push. “Yours…?”

Victor, with a grin, shuffles back in his bed, bringing Yuuri with him in his tender embrace. Eventually they manage to find a fairly comfortable position. The beds may be slightly too big for one, but they’re certainly not big enough for two. And yet, somehow, they manage. They’re a tangle of limbs, joyous warmth flowing through them as their fingers dance over each other’s backs.

Yuuri might not be ready for the big first tonight, but he’s ready for this. He leans in to Victor and kisses him sweetly on the lips. Victor gasps into it a little, shocked that Yuuri had made such a move, before carefully returning the kiss with the same curiosity. It lasts for a short while, their hands soothing each other’s backs, their lips pressing but not insistent, their legs hooking over one another. They entwine together but don’t move past just kissing and feeling one another.

After a short while of this, the kissing turns into shorter loving pecks before ceasing entirely. They look at each other in wonderment, questioning just what they did to deserve the other, before simultaneously tugging each other in tightly. Victor presses his nose in to the top of Yuuri’s head as Yuuri buries his face in Victor’s neck and sighs.

It’s quiet, and it’s muffled by Victor’s lips kissing the top of Yuuri’s head, but Yuuri hears it nonetheless. “I love you.”

Now that… that’s definitely a first.

-

When they’re woken up by Yuuri’s phone alarm, they’ve barely moved from one another’s grip. Yuuri’s not usually a morning person, has never liked being rudely awakened by the high pitched beeping, but this… he could definitely get used to waking up in Victor’s arms. He could also definitely get used to waking up to Victor’s sloppy kisses that taste of morning breath but are no less passionate or exciting because of it. Another thing he could get used to is seeing Victor fuzzy eyed and bed headed and completely relaxed, rather than the pristine perfect persona he puts on for whatever audience he’s performing for at the time. This is a new Victor that he’s never seen before, despite having woken up with him in the same room before. It’s like whatever change in their relationship that happened in that short time before they drifted off last night completely changed Victor in a way that Yuuri could never have hoped to imagine.

Here lies his idol, a dumb – but not forced – grin on his face, his hair akimbo, his nose pink. Here lies the man he thought a god, completely human. Here lies Victor Nikifirov in the flesh, the sun glowing softly upon him.

“Good morning,” whispers Yuuri, afraid to talk because it might break the mood.

“Good morning, Yuuri,” replies Victor at the same volume, “how did you sleep?”

Yuuri hums and nuzzles into Victor’s clothed chest. “Like a baby.”

“Are you ready to get up and face the day yet, love?” Yuuri’s heart skips a little at how easily the endearment rolls off of Victor’s tongue, but he tries not to let it show.

He huffs. “Five more minutes?” he asks quietly, leaning in with a smirk on his face to place a chaste kiss to Victor’s lips.

Victor grumbles low in his throat. “I think we can do that…” And they have their first glorious lie in together.

-

Their practice at the rink is… different to usual. Without the stress of the competition on either of their minds, they both feel a lot more relaxed around each other. It probably also has a lot to do with how comfortable they are with each other physically. Nothing particularly majour happened between them last night, and yet Yuuri doesn’t feel quite so awkward anymore when it comes to caressing Victor’s face or letting himself loosen in his embrace. When he’s lifted by Victor, his heart soars with him, and when he’s lowered again, he can’t help but beam up at him. They want to kiss, they want to touch, but training comes first. But that doesn’t mean that they can’t have at least a little fun on the ice.

When the music stops and they finish wrapped in each other’s arms, they steal a quick kiss before the music restarts and they have to practice again. They let their touches linger just slightly longer than the tempo of the music allows and they just can’t stop grinning dumbly at each other.

Soon they finish up their final practice and other skaters start to gradually fill up the ice. Yuuri turns from his ending positions in Victor’s arms, wraps his hands around Victor, and pulls him in for a short but no less loving kiss. Phichit’s phone flashes incessantly, Christophe whistles suggestively, JJ shouts about one-upping them and then swoops his fiancé into a sloppy display of affection, and the sound of Yuri’s gagging can probably be heard from miles away. But they don’t move from one another’s embrace because they don’t hear or see any of it. At this moment, it’s just the two of them and the ice.

Before long, they’re skating off the ice hand in hand, to the cheers and hoots of many of the other skaters.

They’re in the changing room, alone and silently changing when Yuuri says it. Another first for him. Something he’s never even thought about saying to anyone before in this way. He stares Victor in the eye, a sheepishly shy expression on his face as the words just seem to drip from his lips without his permission.

“I love you, Victor.”

-

After Victor makes the announcement that he’s returning to the ice, Yuuri can barely see him through the waves upon waves of reporters pushing their way through to ask questions. There’s a nervously excited thrill running through him as he thinks about the pair skate. Nobody other than their friends know about it yet, that Victor is going to join him on the ice. The world has already seen Yuuri claim his love for Victor, but he’s eager to have them see them both claim their love for each other together.

Victor manages to catch Yuuri’s attention, along with his hand, as he pulls him in to the crowd.

“Yuuri Katsuki! Is it true that Victor Nikifirov is returning to the ice to skate competitively?”

“You should probably ask him yourself,” he replies sassily before adding “but yes, it is true.”

There are audible gasps and Victor angles his head to look at Yuuri in amusement. The cameras flash.

“Then what are you going to do about finding a new coach? Have you thought about taking anyone else on yet? Perhaps going back to-”

Victor interrupts them, giving them a forced smile. “I have already said that I don’t intend to stop being Yuuri’s coach.”

“So you’re going to be competing against him at the same time as coaching him?”

“That’s the plan,” replies Yuuri, a little nonchalant. He glances at Victor through the sides of his eyes and he feels his hand squeeze his waist. “I also intend to steal the gold medal from him at next year’s final.”

Victor laughs then, real, pure, and hearty, without a hint of disbelief or mocking. When he looks at Yuuri their faces are full of adoration and they take a moment to remember just exactly what’s happening right now. Yuuri bites his lip before turning his head away, Victor places his finger on his own lips in pretend thought before giving another fake smile to the cameras.

There are more questions, most of them targeted towards Victor about his return and how he thinks he’s going to be able to juggle competing and coaching at the same time. One question is aimed at Yuuri, the one that asks about what exactly he will be doing during his exhibition today.

“Oh, the usual,” he replies, “just skating to Stay Close to Me.” Victor’s hand squeezes his waist again, pulls him in just a little closer.

They finally manage to escape a few minutes later and find a secluded spot to warm up in together. Getting ready for their first time on the ice together.

-

The sound of the audience’s screams when Victor comes out to join him on the ice fills Yuuri with an… _interesting_ cocktail of emotions that he can’t quite put his finger on. He’s completely overwhelmed at the rushing of his blood and the pounding in his ears and the thoughts spinning in his head at a million miles a minute. If he were anywhere else he’d take a moment to sit down. But then Victor’s touching his face and holding him in his arms and it’s like the lights dim and the people disappear and it’s just the two of them and the ice again, just like this morning. And Yuuri manages to lose himself in the music and the warmth of Victor’s touch and the loving look in his eyes.

They’re both wrapped up in each other, completely smothered by one another’s presence. Victor can’t help but take in the sight of Yuuri as much as possible, stealing glances whenever the routine allows him to. He can’t help but nuzzle into the warmth of the hand on his face, can’t help but lean his forehead in just that little bit closer when he dips Yuuri, can’t help but let his fingers entwine and squeeze with Yuuri’s just a little harder and for just a little longer than is needed.

Victor feels when Yuuri laughs, can hear his sighs like they’re playing in his ears. He thinks, momentarily, that he could do this forever. Tangled in an endless dance with Yuuri on the ice. What an absolutely amazing thing that would be, to be able to be this close to and intimate with Yuuri at all times.

Unfortunately, it’s not long before the song ends and they’re breathing heavily together in their final pose, exhausted and more than a little exhilarated as they both come back to themselves. Seeing the entire auditorium standing and applauding is… new. Some people are crying, many are screaming, everyone is clapping enthusiastically. It’s quite a sight, one that they get to share together as they bow, hand in hand, on the ice.

-

There’s not a lot of time between the end of the exhibition and the banquet, especially with all of those reporters hounding the two of them. Yuuri is emotionally and physically exhausted, and he wants nothing more than to get away from the excited chatter of the people surrounding him. His temper is waning by the time the third reporter asks just what his and Victor’s relationship is, and he snaps at the rude man, asking him what business it was of his.

“We’re engaged,” coos Victor, grabbing Yuuri by the shoulders and pulling him into a tight embrace. “Give them what they want and they’ll leave you alone,” he mumbles lowly in Yuuri’s ear. “Trust me… I’ve had many years to practice that.”

Yuuri feels a pang of sorrow, and makes a mental note to talk to Victor about that at some point. But for now he just continues to perform for the cameras.

With a hard smile and synthetically cheery voice, he confirms Victor’s statement. But when he feels Victor’s comforting hands and the beating of his heart through his back, he relaxes slightly and manages a slightly more convincing “We’re going to get married when I win a gold medal.” He smiles at the ground, deep in thought.

A few more invasive questions, more comforting brushes of Victor’s hands and soft whispers of Yuuri’s name and the reporters disperse, happy with their pickings.

-

They get a taxi back to the hotel, despite it not being that much of a walk, as they’re too tired and in too much of a rush to even think about walking.

When they get in, Yuuri’s bed calls to him and he considers throwing all of his responsibilities out of the window so that he can just pass out right now. But there’s the banquet first, and there are bound to be more questions and more people to talk to, and more socially exhausting moments. In fact, the only thing keeping him going right now is the knowledge that if Yuuri manages to get through that then he can reward himself with sleeping in Victor’s arms again.

Unceremoniously, he drops his duffel on the floor and kicks off his shoes. If he were at home, the next step would be to flop on the bed, plant his face on his pillow, and wait until sleep took a hold of his body. As it is, they only have about an hour to get ready and make their way to the banquet, so there really is no time to do anything else but change.

Victor gives him a quick peck on his lips as they both move to the wardrobe to get out their suits. Yuuri sits on his bed to do most of his undressing, throwing his clothes haphazardly on the floor. Victor, opting instead to stand, makes a bit of a point about folding his clothes and placing them on the small chair in the room.

Yuuri watches him curiously. Somehow, despite the fact that he’s not doing anything particularly interesting, Victor still manages to have a mesmerising aura about him, and Yuuri just cannot keep his eyes off of him. Apart from, that is, when Victor is wearing nothing but his underwear, and Yuuri has to look away before his face heats any more and starts melting the room around him.

It’s not the first time he’s seen Victor in a state of undress, he’s seen him naked, for goodness sake, but that strange cocktail of emotions that he was feeling earlier on the ice starts bubbling in his chest again and makes his skin prickle. He finds himself wanting to reach out and touch, to map the dips and shadows of his muscles with his fingers. There’s something almost godlike and yet entirely human about the way that he bends down to pull his suit trousers on, and Yuuri finds himself staring, his own trousers sitting crumpled on the bed, his shirt only partially buttoned.

Shaking his head to try and break the spell he’s under, he tries to focus on dressing himself.

After a short while they’re both fully dressed, except for Yuuri’s tie. Victor pulls him gently by the hand so that he’s standing, and carefully places the tie around his neck.

“This one looks much better on you,” he whispers, long fingers tying it with ease. For a millisecond, Victor’s fingers falter slightly when he catches Yuuri’s eye. He’s tempted to lean down and kiss him, but worries that if he does then he may never stop again.

Yuuri tries to be calm, but it’s like in these past few minutes that all of the anxious energy that has been building up in the last few months is finally making itself known. And he really, really needs to let it out. Those emotions from earlier are swimming through him and making him dizzy and he doesn’t quite understand it, but he likes it when Victor speaks because then he can focus on one of them. And that’s his love for the man.

“You look,” Victor begins, mouth suddenly dry. The world hushes around them. _Delectable_ , Victor thinks. “Beautiful,” he elects to say.

Yuuri, fingers trembling slightly, reaches up to place a flat palm against Victor’s heart, closes his eyes as he feels it beating through his fingertips. When he opens his eyes again, he’s struggling to hold back the overwhelming emotions and finds himself tearing up. He manages, just about, to let out a shaky laugh. “You look gorgeous,” he says, staring straight at Victor.

Victor’s hand reaches up to wipe away a stray tear from Yuuri’s cheek, he leaves it there to cup it gently. “Are you okay?” he asks softly.

“A little overwhelmed,” Yuuri replies. He bites his lip, wriggles his shoulders. “Hold me?”

Victor breathes an “Okay,” before slowly pulling Yuuri in to a tender embrace. “I understand the feeling,” he whispers, “I get that way every time I look at you.”

Yuuri tightens the hug, slipping his arms around Victor’s back, standing up on his tip toes, and tugging Victor slightly.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Yuuri?” He feels Yuuri nod against his neck.

“I just… I’m just still buzzing a little bit after everything and I need to get it out.”

“Okay.”

Yuuri chuckles and Victor feels a shiver run through him. “Sorry.”

Victor smooths his hair, kisses the top of it. “What for?”

Yuuri nuzzles in further, tears running freely but quietly. “Being like this.”

Victor rocks him gently. “Like what?”

“A mess.”

“You’re not a mess, Yuuri.” He starts quietly hushing him.

“I bet you never get like this after a competition, though” Yuuri huffs.

“All the time,” Victor replies seriously.

Yuuri pulls back a little, his eyes red and puffy. Victor wants to kiss them, wants to make them better. “Really?” Yuuri asks, shocked. He removes one of his arms from around Victor’s back to rub at his eyes. He’s smiling, but it looks forced. “You? The great Victor Nikifirov?”

Victor giggles at the silly nickname, leans in to press a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. He feels him tremble slightly. “All the time,” he reiterates.

Yuuri sighs. “That… actually makes me feel a little better.”

They return to their embrace. Yuuri’s sniffles are loud in Victor’s ear, and he’s sure that he’s crying wet patches into his collar, but he can’t seem to really care. His hands do their best to soothe Yuuri’s back, his lips do their best to kiss Yuuri’s hair and hush him when a particularly loud cry breaks its way through him.

After a few minutes, the sobbing begins to slow, and the shaking stops, and they both pull back from each other simultaneously.

“Better?” Victor asks, running his hands up to cup Yuuri’s face and wipe away the last few stray tears.

“Better,” Yuuri replies, slipping his own hand around so that he can stroke his thumb against Victor’s bottom lip.

It’s strange, how a force between them somehow manages to pull them both back together at the same time, Yuuri’s hand dropping to dangle at his side as their lips press, his other arm still clutching at Victor’s back.

They try their hardest not to, because they really don’t have the time for this sort of thing and they should really be getting to the banquet, but they can’t quite stop themselves from deepening the kiss. Especially after Yuuri’s knees buckle slightly and his back bows. They find themselves clinging on to one another desperately. It’s as if they’re dancing again and Victor is dipping Yuuri shortly after lifting him, Yuuri’s right arm loose at his side, his left around Victor’s back, Victor’s arms moving to supporting Yuuri’s lower back as he pushes into him just a little closer, craving just a little more.

It’s uncomfortable, Yuuri feels as though his back could break from over-exertion at any second, but it’s perfect anyway. Victor is crowding him completely and he thinks that he wouldn’t want to feel any other way right now. He gasps, his right hand moving to grip the back of Victor’s hair. With a gentle tug, he brings Victor, impossibly, closer. His presence is grounding, and he feels as though he’s feeding off of his warmth.

Again, the kiss deepens, tongues searching and probing, teeth nipping, and when Victor bends _just so_ , Yuuri can feel a hardness against his thigh.

It’s Yuuri’s unchecked moan that seems to break the moment. At once, Victor is leaning back, helping Yuuri up along with him. Yuuri’s hair is mussed and his cheeks and ears are bright pink, and Victor would be lying if he were to say he wasn’t tempted. But they have somewhere to be. They have obligations. Not only that, but it almost feels as though he’s taking advantage of Yuuri’s unstable state of mind.

Victor clears his throat and straightens out his tie. “Sorry.”

Yuuri hums, a dazed and blissed out look on his face. “What for?” His lips are a little puffy, spit slicking them.

Victor doesn’t reply, just continues to fiddle with his tie before patting down his shirt and jacket. “We should go to the banquet.”

Yuuri blinks. “Huh?”

Victor reaches both hands up to try to smooth down Yuuri’s wild hair a little bit, but is cut short when Yuuri’s own hands envelop them. Yuuri laces his fingers through the back of Victor’s and slides them down to cup his face again. He turns his head slightly, kisses Victor’s palm.

“Who cares about the banquet?” There’s a devilish grin on his face, and Victor can’t quite believe it.

Neither can Yuuri. He feels a little heady, a little high on Victor.

“Yuuri,” Victor all but whines, “people are going to want to talk to you. Your friends are going to want to celebrate with you.”

“I don’t care.” It wasn’t a lie. He didn’t really care right now about anyone who wasn’t in the room with him. “I don’t want to celebrate with them. I only want to celebrate with you. I don’t want you to look at them, I want you to look at me. I don’t want to be with them when I can be here, in this room, with you.”

“Yuuri.”

“Victor.”

The tension snaps and they’re kissing again and it’s all teeth and tongue and incessant, fumbling hands. They take a moment to breathe, to pause, to slow their hands and hearts, smiling abashedly at one another, giggling about their actions, before leaning in again to start once more, a little less frantic this time, but no less insistent.

Yuuri turns them so that, when they inevitably come to sit on the bed, they’re sitting side by side with one leg up each on the bed. It’s not an easy position to make out in, so Yuuri climbs on top of Victor to straddle him, pushing him so that he’s sitting fully on the bed. The change of the angle makes it much easier for them to kiss.

Another thing it does, however, something that Yuuri hadn’t really thought all that much about when he moved, is that it makes their arousals rub together. Yuuri bucks into him, gasping out a sigh.

Their faces are bright red, their eyes wide in shock as they look at one another, their hips rocking slowly. Yuuri finds that he can’t really help it, as though his hips have a mind of their own. He leans in again to mouth at Victor’s mouth, it’s no more a kiss than just a brushing of their slick lips as they sigh together.

“Yuuri.” Victor lets out the name quietly as he lays back on the bed, his legs still dangling off the edge. There’s a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face as he looks at Yuuri, but the blush on his cheeks and slight tremble in his hands belies the fact that he’s as nervous as Yuuri feels.

Yuuri swallows the lump in his throat. “Victor I want…” He doesn’t quite know what he wants, actually. Everything that had happened in the last few minutes had been such a blur that he doesn’t really know how he got here. So instead he settles to say “I’ve never done this before,” his hands coming to rest awkwardly on top of Victor’s chest as he straddles his hips.

Victor sighs longingly, an adorably blissed out smile on his face. “That’s ok,” he reassures. He moves a hand to bring one of Yuuri’s up to his lips so that he can kiss his palm. “I’ve never done this before either.”

Yuuri startles slightly. “Oh. With a man, you mean?” He asks.

“With anyone,” Victor clarifies.

Yuuri blinks. “… But Klara?” He can feel Victor’s chuckle through his hands, the rumble from his chest, the breath of air from his lips.

“You shouldn’t believe everything that the papers tell you, Yuuri.” Victor sits up slightly, shuffles back as much as he can with the weight of Yuuri still pinning him to the bed.

Yuuri tilts his head, thinking. “So… you weren’t… you didn’t…” he was confused and finding it difficult to get his question out. “You didn’t sleep with her?”

At that, Victor gave a hearty chuckle. “God, no.” He continued to laugh. Yuuri failed to see the humour in it all, but found himself smiling along nonetheless. “No, Yuuri. I’m gay.”

“Oh!” Yuuri’s heart skips a beat, and he found he didn’t quite know what to do with his hands or where to look or what to do with his face so he just… froze.

Victor frowned a little. “Is that okay?”

Yuuri looked at him and blinked. “Of course. I just… I don’t know I just presumed you were bisexual or something.” He relaxes. Sighs. “Of course it’s okay. I was just a little… taken aback. I don’t really talk about this sort of thing with people.”

Victor carefully pushed Yuuri off of him and they both came to sit on the bed, looking at one another. “What about you?” He asked, curious but not pushing.

“Me?” Yuuri asked. He thought about it for quite some time, his brow furrowing, his teeth worrying his lip. “I guess I’ve never really thought about it that much.” He collected his thoughts in his head. “I fall for who I fall for, I suppose. It doesn’t affect me, what gender they are. But I’ve also never really thought about…” he shouldn’t find it hard to say the word, but he stumbles around it nonetheless “sex… either.” He flushes slightly at the admission, feeling like some naive child. “I’ve never really cared much about it.” His eyes search Victor’s face.

“Pansexual.”

“I’m sorry?”

“That might be what you are,” Victor’s hands reach for Yuuri’s. “And perhaps even demi-sexual?”

“Right…” Yuuri thinks about it, rolls the words around in his head. He knows what they mean, having grown up around lots of different people from many walks of life in his lifetime. He’s never really focused much on labelling himself before, never thought about what he could be but... His heart flutters a little when he considers the words, and he beams a goofy smile at Victor.

Victor can’t help but lean in to taste it. It’s a short kiss but no less sweet than the others that they’ve shared.

Yuuri mumbles into Victor’s mouth “Can I ask you something?” before pulling back and looking sheepishly into Victor’s eyes.

“Of course.”

Yuuri wiggles his shoulders nervously, looking up at Victor through his lashes. “Um…” he starts, hand coming up to fiddle with one of the longer strands of his hair. “Why... why haven’t you ever done this,” he gestures vaguely at the bed, “with anyone?”

Victor smiles, eyes searching to reconnect with Yuuri’s ever evasive ones. He gently lifts a hand to cup Yuuri’s face and can’t help but feel delighted when he nuzzles into it. Gently, he turns Yuuri’s face so that they can look at each other. Victor hopes that all of his love for the man in front of him is reflected in his gaze, and he hopes that Yuuri can read it clearly.

He strokes his thumb over his cheek bone. “For over 20 years I’ve been neglecting my love life.” Victor huffs out a breath he barely knew he’d been holding. “There were men that I wanted to be with. People who came and went in my life that I’d fall for or be attracted to. But I was so focused on my career that I barely allowed myself to even feel love, let alone attraction.” Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat. Victor leans in a little closer. “And then you came along. A fan. A fellow competitor. A drunken idiot grinding on me and slurring Japanese and broken English at me.”

Victor chuckles when Yuuri groans out a “Eugh, don’t remind me.”

But Victor continues. “You looked at me like nobody else ever has. And I was in this weird place emotionally. But you danced for me, and you were so focused on me.” Victor giggles, “It was quite intense to have all of your attention on me.”

Yuuri pulls his face away slightly, embarrassment evident by the red high on his cheeks.

Victor doesn’t pull his gaze back but continues anyway. “I fell for you, then. As silly as that sounds.” Yuuri’s looks back warily. “And then just like that you disappeared again. I was so ready for everything to return to the way that it was… to never find that spark again. But God, Yuuri, your video. The music of your body,” Victor laughs weakly, “I fell head over heels all over again.”

He barely finishes the sentence before Yuuri is leaning in to kiss him sweetly. It’s quick, his lips gone again in a flash. They both feel as though they’re on the edge of breaking again, like one small push and they’ll be falling ever deeper into one another.

Yuuri’s the one to pull back, a devilish grin on his face. “And here I was hoping you were going to show me the ropes.” His eyes have a sparkle to them.

“Well I suppose now we can learn what we both like together,” Victor goes to lean back in but is stopped by the soft press of Yuuri’s fingers on his lips.

They’re trembling slightly as he speaks. “Can… can we go slowly?”

Victor pecks his fingers lightly, “We can do whatever you want, Yuuri.”

“O-okay.”

Whilst he’s never really cared for or been much bothered by the thought of having sex, Yuuri still has had brief, fleeting fantasies of this man and what it might be like. He’d always thought that Victor would be the one to take the lead, that perhaps he’d already know a thing or two, but it turns out that he couldn’t be more wrong.

They’re still sitting a little awkwardly on the bed, both clearly nervous of this step forward in their relationship, but they come together softly. Sweetly, they carefully press their lips against one another, Yuuri once again moving slowly forward to straddle Victor’s hips. He’s delighted to find that neither of them have lost their interest, despite the pause. He accepts Victor’s moan into his mouth as their cocks rub together through their dress trousers, and answers it with a sigh of his own.

Gently, with his hand splayed firmly on Victor’s chest, Yuuri pushes Victor backward until he’s lying with his back against the bed, Yuuri rising slightly so that Victor can unfurl his legs beneath him. The movement, no matter how slight, causes them to press into one another with a deliciously teasing amount of friction. Victor bucks ever so slightly, Yuuri following his lips down as Victor’s head finally also meets the mattress. Their movements speed up ever so slightly, a sense of desperation prickling its way up their skin.

Victor’s hands, unoccupied until now, slip their way up Yuuri’s clothed thighs and come to rest on his ass, pulling him just a little closer. Yuuri gasps, releasing his lips from Victor’s, and settles his head next to Victor’s on the mattress, his breath hot in his ear, needy calls of Victor’s name whispering from his lips.

“Yuuri,” Victor replies, just as soft, just as enamoured.

They move like this for a while, slow grinds of their hips, hands wandering over arms and backs and bottoms, fingers weaving their way through strands of tousled hair. Whilst the sense of urgency remains, their actions are slow. They take their time to really take the other in, understand where and how they like to be kissed.

Yuuri finds out that Victor likes it very much when he’s kissed on the neck, just below the curve of his jawbone. He finds that he makes the most beautiful sound when he does this, tilts his head back further so that he has easier access to that specific spot, jitters his hips up towards Yuuri’s, stutters his name out breathlessly.

Victor, on the other hand, finds out that Yuuri really likes having his bum squeezed. He barely needs to put any pressure on him and Yuuri moves his hips forward of his own accord, but torn between grinding his body down and arching up into the pressure of Victor’s fingers.

Before long, they’ve both shed their suit jackets, and Yuuri’s hands nervously come to play with the buttons on Victor’s dress shirt. He leans back a little, instantly regretting the distance he has to put between them. His voice is tiny when he asks “May I?”

Victor’s smile is bright, his eyes staring lovingly, deeply, into Yuuri’s. “Of course.”

Yuuri can’t stop the shaking. Whilst a lot of it is due to nerves, some of it is because of the excited adrenaline also thrumming through him. He can hear his heart beating in his ears, can feel it threatening to break free from his chest. He is so deeply, madly in love with this man beneath him, and he needs to take a moment to pause and relax. The way he does that is to take his lips in his once more, mind focusing on that so that his hands can work instinctively on undressing Victor.

Soon enough, Victor’s pushing up into his kiss, sitting up slightly so that he can remove the shirt fully, barely breaking contact with Yuuri’s mouth as he once more falls to lie on the bed.

Yuuri’s hands are on him in an instant. Finally, he gets to map every line of his body, gets to touch and see where gives the best reponses. Finally, he gets to have even more intimate contact with him. And it’s glorious. He doesn’t do much, mostly just runs his palms up and down him, dips his fingers into lines of muscle, but it’s enough to excite them both further.

Yuuri’s hands move to work on his own shirt, but Victor’s are wrapping around them almost instantly. “Let me?” Yuuri can’t deny that. He can’t deny the soft look on Victor’s face, a slightly cheeky smile making itself known.

Yuuri slips his hands from Victor’s and lets them flop to his sides, as Victor rises to sit up, his fingers working deftly. They’re both looking down, watching his fingers work, watching as bit by bit, Yuuri’s skin is revealed. Yuuri’s eyes flicker up momentarily to watch Victor’s face, taking it in from a completely new angle. He delights in how concentrated he is, how he worries his lip slightly, how his brow is furrowed just enough that wrinkles begin to show, how the light reflects off of and highlights his structure from this angle. When Victor’s finally finished, he looks up and smiles at Yuuri’s beautifully open and relaxed face.

“You okay?” He asks. He’s not concerned, Yuuri does seem to be enjoying himself so far, but it’s always good to ask.

Yuuri shucks off the shirt before cupping Victor’s face in his hands, where they maintain heated eye contact for a moment. Yuuri whispers “perfect” before leaning in and claiming his mouth once more, hands sliding down, over his shoulders, to wrap around his back.

They sit there together, Yuuri atop Victor, clinging to one another, palms and fingers splayed, as they kiss. It’s deep, their tongues beginning to search, each one becoming bolder with each swipe of their tongue and rock of their hips. They stay like that for a while, both entwined, bodies rocking, before they both softly fall to the side, legs stretching and tangling together, hooking the other in impossibly closer.

There’s a heat between them. It fills the room and would be stifling and claustrophobic if it weren’t so perfectly comfortable. The new position brings them even closer, and nails begin to dig into skin as they become a little more insistent on taking this further.

Victor’s the first to break free and begin to take off his suit trousers. He sees Yuuri hesitate and pauses himself, mindful of how this could be going too fast for them. “Is this okay?” He says in the most soothing way, no disappointment or frustration or pressure in his tone, because he doesn’t feel any. If Yuuri wanted to stop, they could just continue doing what they’ve been doing up until now and Victor would be more than happy with that.

Yuuri nods his head and licks his lips, swallowing away the dryness in his throat. “Yeah…” he says, a little unsure. He takes a breath, in through his nose, out through his mouth, and tries again, finding the sincerity that he was feeling. “Yeah,” he affirms, “definitely.”

Victor delicately removes his trousers the rest of the way, showing off his sleek, muscular legs and the prominent bulge straining in his underwear, a wet patch already building. Yuuri can’t help but look, his breath hitching slightly as it catches in his throat. When Victor’s eyes once again connect with his, they both have a slight blush rising on their cheeks. 

It’s Victor’s turn to look a little unsure and feel a bit self conscious now, but Yuuri’s quick to stop that from happening. He pulls Victor in, whispers “you’re so gorgeous” against his lips, and then closes the rest of the distance to eat up the laugh that Victor gives out.

When they part, Yuuri is surprisingly quick to get his own trousers off. It actually gets caught a little on one of his feet, and they share a giggle before he finally releases himself of the clothing and they surge back together for more kisses and caresses.

This time curious fingers find their way further down their bodies. “May I?” Yuuri sighs into Victor’s mouth, to which Victor groans out his consent.

His cock is hot, even through the restraining fabric, and Yuuri gets his first idea of what size he is. It feels perfect, but he wants more, so he dips his hand into Victor’s underwear, and relishes in the moan that twists its way forth from his throat.

“Yuuri,” Victor hums out, throwing his head back slightly afterward to let out a choked noise as Yuuri twists his wrist just so and clenches just the right amount.

“Victor,” Yuuri replies, “you too.” Victor, eyes hazy and concentration far beyond broken, gives Yuuri a questioning look. Yuuri’s hand lightly envelopes Victor’s hand and brings it to his own erection and clarifies by saying “touch me too?”

Victor obliges, and they slowly begin to build up a blissful rhythm, trying their hardest to keep in time with each other, even through their foggy, sex filled minds. But it works. They’ve always worked so well together. This, right now, it’s just another dance to them. It’s a routine, and they slip into their perfect pace with ease, moving together in tandem, voices rising together.

Victor stops momentarily to push his underwear down a little more so that he can get his whole cock out and free from its confines. He paws at Yuuri’s own underwear before he nods, and then they’re both as naked as they can be without splitting from one another to take their underwear off completely.

“Like this,” Victor manages to mutter between groans and kisses. He hooks his leg back over Yuuri’s as well as he can, drags him in, and slides their cocks together. There’s a mutual intake of hissing breath then, both of their hands finding their way back around each other as they rut together. It’s a little uncomfortable, their precome not making quite enough lubrication for this, but it’s no less enjoyable.

The kisses become sloppy, the moans more drawn out and higher in pitch, the thrusts jittery as they both near completion.

“Together,” Yuuri grunts out, “please?”

“Yeah.”

It only takes a few more thrusts after that before they’re both cumming, sobbing one another’s names, twitching, clinging, breathing in gulps of much needed air. Together, they bask in their high, a few extra thrusts and twists, more spit slick kisses, drawing it out for each other until it nearly becomes too much, at which point they just revert to kissing the high from one another, sharing their bliss together, their hands roaming each other’s backs.

It’s difficult for them to part because they don’t want to. The kisses slow and shorten until they eventually stop all together, but they remain entwined for a few more minutes as they catch their breath.

When the left over tension fades from both of their bodies, they both feel heavy, even though they’re still soaring. They’re tired but content about it.

Yuuri mumbles slightly, words bubbling in his throat, his mouth barely working. He hums. “I love you so much, Victor,” it’s sleepy and but he means it more that he’s ever meant anything in his life.

Victor’s fingers dance up Yuuri’s back to play gently with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I love you too, Yuuri,” he speaks into his neck, “more than I’ve ever loved anything.”

Yuuri chuckles lightly, “even more than skating?”

Victor, quick on the mark, replies “absolutely no contest. I love you.” His lips hum the words over Yuuri’s skin, it penetrates as deep as his soul and he believes him wholeheartedly.

Lazily, they clean up as well as they can in their state. When they settle once more, again wrapped up in one another, they drift off easily, comfortable in one another’s arms and hearts.

And the banquet goes by, completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some kudos and a comment if you liked it! And also consider following/ messaging/ whatever me on Tumblr @ cashasthephonebox


End file.
